For efficient refrigerated storage of product within the cabinet, it is important that cold air from the refrigeration unit is circulated evenly throughout the cabinet. In known designs, the evaporator of the refrigeration unit is fitted with one or more fans, which are driven to circulate cold air from the vicinity of the refrigeration unit throughout the body of the cabinet. However, air naturally tends towards the path of least resistance, and if the shelves of the cabinet are heavily stacked with product, restricting the spaces between adjacent shelves, air tends to move preferentially towards the opposite end of the cabinet from the fan, rather than between the shelves.